


Exclusive

by KebinMoon



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Seoho, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Leedo is Stripper, Light Angst, M/M, Matchmaker Woong, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Leedo, afraid of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KebinMoon/pseuds/KebinMoon
Summary: Seoho is out with friends at Club Valkyrie, and sees Hwanwoong being dragged by a guy who tries to force himself on Hwanwoong, Seoho stops him. Geonhak is watching and thinks Seoho is the one trying something with Hwanwoong, he gets in the middle of them and punches. The two have a moment. They don't see each other until a game night and they end up in bed together... Can Seoho get passed his past rejection?
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Exclusive

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, it has been a WHILE since I posted anything, forgive me. I am beginning to work on a few more things so hopefully expect some new stuff coming, an Ateez TBZ and new Oneus stuff. I hope you're not too disappointed by this work, and also that you're not tired of me exhausting this universe I just really like the world I've built. Anyways, enjoy!

Club Valkyrie was packed this Friday, quite unexpectedly, it was technically a holiday weekend but Seoho wasn’t quite sure some white dude invading a foreign country was a holiday people went out for- or even acknowledged. Either way, you could barely see across the club through the mass of bodies crammed together, grinding on objects and other people. And you  _ definitely  _ couldn’t hear anything. But when Younghoon and San had approached the “infamous” bachelor with the idea of heading out to the strip club tonight, he figured he might as well. Now, watching the other two, five drinks deep and grinning stupidly at the male twirling his body around the pole in front of them, he regrets saying yes. As he’s about to try to come up with some lame ass excuse, he spots a friendly face a few feet away. Seoho doesn’t even bother trying to let them know seeing as nothing could be heard, not that the two were paying any attention, and begins walking over towards his friend’s boyfriend Hwanwoong. He is nearing him when a strange man yanks Hwanwoong away, Seoho now notices he had been having a rather tense conversation with that particular customer. He continues after them as the man pulls Hwanwoong towards an emergency side exit and they slip out the door. Just seconds later Seoho bursts through the doors after them and finds the man hovering over a shorter and terrified Hwanwoong, trying to kiss him.

“Hey! Get off of him!” Seoho shouts pushing the man as he approaches them.

“What? Did you have dibs on the slut first?” the man jokes.

“No! He’s a human, thank you very much, now get the hell out of here before I call the cops!” Seoho has a deadly serious glare set upon his looks and guards Hwanwoong with his body.

“The slut was begging for me to touch him,” the guy scoffs.

“You have no right to touch him!” Seoho argues.

“Yes I do, he’s my property for the night, ain’t that right-” Seoho doesn’t let him finish his sentence as he winds back and punches the slightly taller man square in the face, knocking him back a few steps.

“What the hell is going on out here!” someone shouts from the doorway they had come from, the guy runs off holding his face.

“Woongie are you okay? Did he do anything?” Seoho turns and asks concern written all over his face.

“Get the fuck away from him!” is all Seoho hears before a fist is directed straight into his eye, knocking him backwards.

“Geonhak! Why did you do that?” Seoho can hear Hwanwoong saying to, whoever his assailant must’ve been.

“Ow.” he says plainly, rubbing at his aching head, eyes scrunched close.

“Seoho are you okay?” Hwanwoong asks.

“Yes I’m alright, I’ve been hit worse,” Seoho jokes sitting up.

“Wait, so he wasn’t trying to take advantage of you?” the assailant, with an insanely deep voice Seoho now notes, asks.

“No he wasn’t Geonhak, this is Seoho, one of Youngjo’s friends,” Hwanwoong answers.

“Oh, sorry Seoho, I thought you were... I didn’t mean to… Uhm yeah,” Geonhak apologizes awkwardly.

“It’s alright, Geonhak, you don’t know me,” Seoho waves a hand of dismissal before opening his eyes to see Hwanwoong bent down and scanning his eye, which he bets is already turning purple.

“What’s today’s date?” Hwanwoong asks.

“The 12th,” Seoho answers quickly.

“Good. What day is it? Who is the current president?”

“Friday. And a cheeto,” Seoho grumbles as another wave of pain hits him.

“Alright I don’t think you have a concussion, but we should probably get you some ice,” the younger assesses.

“Yeah, ice, good,” he lets out another groan.

“Alright, Geonhak if you will,” Hwanwoong gestures towards Seoho.

“If I will, what?” Geonhak responds confused.

“For god’s sake you punched the man, the least you could do is carry him into a room, do you people have no manners?” Hwanwoong asks to no one in particular.

“Oh, I guess so, if you’re alright with that?” Geonhak asks the injured lightly.

“Yes. If I stand I might vomit,” Seoho answers, allowing himself to be manhandled into Geonhak’s arms and taken back into the noisy club and past some security into a much quieter room where he finds himself laid on a comfy seat.

“I’ll be right back,” he hears a door open and shut and assumes Woong was going for ice.

“Did you come with anyone?” Geonhak asks quietly, standing directly above Seoho.

“Uhm yeah, a couple work buddies, I can just text them,” Seoho reaches for his phone in his back pocket and goes to sit up, a wave of nausea hits him as he moves and he instantly lays back down, “or you can for me”.

“Alright, passcode?” Geonhak grabs the phone from Seoho’s hand delicately.

“6796,” Seoho answers, grumbling in pain.

“Who am I texting?”

“Either Younghoon or San, and it’s Younghoon with a u, they should be the last people I texted, just let them know I’m okay, I can get a cab when I’m good enough to stand,” Seoho explains.

“Alright, done. And just so you know I really am sorry about the whole punching thing…” Geonhalk, hands Seoho back his phone and shyly apologizes again.

“It’s fine Geonhak, you wouldn’t know me, or you don’t recognize me.” Seoho comments.

“Why would I recognize you?” Geonhak wonders.

“Oh, I was at that party for Youngjo where he met Woongie, that’s all,” Seoho tells the other.

“Okay, ice has been gotten!” Hwanwoong announces bursting through the door. “And don’t you dare worry about getting a cab, Youngjo is coming for us. Tou too Geonhak.”

“Alright, can I stay with you guys tonight? Makes things a bit easier on Youngjo,” Seoho suggests.

“Oh yeah, obviously, did you think we were gonna drive you all the way home? Oh hell no,” Hwanwoong laughs.

“Oh thanks, but it’s fine, is Yeeun there tonight?” Seoho questions.

“No, she won’t be there until tomorrow after dance so you’re good,” Hwanwoong answers.

“Well just because I’m an adult doesn’t mean that you can do it with me in the house unlike with Yeeun, got it?” Seoho interrogates.

“You got it,” Hwanwoong promises and slowly exits, to take care of some things so they can leave when Youngjo arrives.

“So, are you feeling better at all?” Geonhak asks.

“I think I’ll be able to sit up now,” he gently lifts himself off the couch into a sitting position. “You really had to hit me right in the eye? I’m so dizzy,” Seoho comments, holding the ice to his face.

“I know one other way I can say sorry,” Geonhak offers slyly, mood changed completely.

“What do you mean?” Seoho asks confusion crossing his features.

“Let me give you a lap dance, on the house, just for you. After all, I have to thank you for saving Woong  _ and  _ apologize for hitting you,” Geonhak straddles Seoho’s legs and a song comes on the speakers softly.

“Is this the part where we fall in love like those losers?” Seoho snorts.

“No. But I guarantee you’ll be in awe,” Geonhak smirks as he grinds down onto Seoho, eliciting a groan from the older.

“Geonhak what are you-” a finger is put to his lips and Geonhak leans forward towards the side of his head.

“During times like these the name is Leedo baby. Now don’t ask questions and just enjoy it, Seoho,” Geonhak growls lowly into his ear, pressing his front harder onto the Seoho’s, before standing up and moving his body tantalisingly in front of Seoho. The older finds himself entranced by the way the older moves. Geonhak was right, he is enjoying it, as he digs his fingers into the younger’s waist as he steps closer, guiding him back down onto his lap. The two meet in a heated kiss, fueled purely by lust and desire, red hot flames of want licking at every inch of their bodies, until they hear the door open and Geonhak topples from his lap. Looking up they find Hwanwoong standing there stunned at the display he just walked in on.

“Uh, so Youngjo’s here.. Uhm just, take your time…” Hwanwoong turns and exits quickly, causing Seoho to let out a grumble.

“That was wonderful. Let’s go,  _ Leedo _ ,” Seoho shoots the younger a quick wink as he slowly stands and offers his hand. Geonhak runs to the dressing rooms and grabs his things before rushing out the door after Seoho and into the car waiting for them.

“Hey Seoho, nice shiner. Good job Geonhak,” Youngjo chuckles immediately.

“Wanna look like me, Jo?” Seoho threatens, cutting off the older’s laughter. “That’s what I thought.” He relaxes back in his seat, holding the ice back up against his eye. It doesn’t take them long to drop Geonhak off at his apartment, yet after Hwanwoong still fails to speak a single word, not until they arrive at Youngjo’s house does the youngest speak a single word to him.

“I can’t believe you two started making out!” Hwanwoong shouts, appalled the moment they enter the house.

“We didn’t just  _ start _ making out. He offered me a lap dance and ran with it, then I kissed him,” he explains himself.

“I called it! I told you Seoho would end up having a thing for Geonhak!” Hwanwoong shouts even louder now pointing at Youngjo, who simply walks over and wraps his arms around the smaller.

“I do  _ not _ have a thing for him. I sleep with people, that’s what I do. He’s attractive, so I figured, why not try it out?” Seoho shrugs falling back onto the couch.

“But-” Hwanwoong pouts.

“Give it a rest baby, Seoho is not a relationship man, it’s no use,” Youngjo consoles the small pouty boy.

“Oh you two are so gross,” Seoho winces as Youngjo kisses the other all over his face to get him to smile.

“Deal with it,” Hwanwoong sticks his tongue out at the older.

“I do however, want to say thank you for helping my baby Woongie tonight Seo. You’re a great friend,” Youngjo thanks the man.

“No problem Jo, you’d never forgive me if something happened to him. But also thank Younghoon and San for being boring enough for me to notice what happened,” Seoho responds.

“Remind me to thank them then I guess,” Youngjo laughs.

“You think they like each other?” Hwanwoong wonders aloud.

“Aw peanut, not everyone is lucky enough to find someone like us,” Youngjo comments, “though they have definitely boned a few times,” he adds on the end chuckling.

“Oh definitely,” Seoho laughs along with him.

“Whatever. I am going to go get ready for bed, Seoho you know where the guest room is,” Hwanwoong turns and walks into the bathroom.

“Is he okay?” Seoho asks Youngjo.

“Yeah, he’ll be fine, he can just be like this after nights like these, with disgusting creeps like tonight, he just gets really tense and upset, but he insists he doesn’t want to quit,” Youngjo explains.

“Doesn’t that worry you?”

“Like hell, but I let him do what he wants, he knows the risks, and I just pray that it doesn’t happen,” Youngjo answers honestly.

“Yeah… I’m gonna go to bed Jo, I’ll see you in the morning,” Seoho stands and walks into the guest room flopping down onto the bed and finally letting his body relax, quickly drifting off.

The two don’t see each other until two weeks later, Seoho’s eye is healed and they have both since let go of the gritty events of that night. Hwanwoong and Youngjo had invited both of them to dinner and a game night, along with Kanghyun, Yonghoon, Harin and Keonhee. Seoho had let out a groan at that; Hwanwoong would stop at nothing to set them up- making them the only singles. Keonhee and Harin are engaged and the other two have girlfriends, at least the last he knew they did. So that leaves him and Geonhak being the single crew, the two single crew, the single couple if you will. Great. Seoho was  _ so _ looking forward to this night.

He arrived earlier than he meant to but he left work early and after waking up from his nap figured there was nothing better to do, so he got dressed and headed over to the HwanJo house; or soon to be as Youngjo had just asked the younger to move in. As soon as he arrives he is bombarded with which fairy princess he needs to be.

“So uh, you didn’t tell me Yeeun would be here,” Seoho mentions to Youngjo when they sneak away to the kitchen.

“Stop pretending like you don’t like Yeeun, and I told Jinseon about tonight and told her that she could take my Saturday if I got Yeeun after preschool today so. She’ll be by soon to pick her up though,” Youngjo explains.

“So, Jinseon has become more accommodating to you, and has adjusted to Hwanwoong?” Seoho inquires.

“She has lightened up on switching days around occasionally, and Hwanwoong is not her favorite subject but I’m an adult and I’m allowed to date so it’s not my concern if she approves,” Youngjo responds, grabbing a beer out of the fridge for Seoho.

“Thanks, and uhm, did Hwanwoong mean for Geonhak and I to be the only single ones here? Or was that unintentional?” Seoho asks doubtfully.

“Well he may have had alterior motives with it but I didn’t, I wanted to invite my friends and well it just so happens that you two are the only single ones, but who knows?” Youngjo gives off a mysterious air, shrugging and smirking at the other.

“Dude. Give it a rest,” Seoho sighs in complaint.

“I’m not trying to set you up, I’m just saying be open to the possibility of something, and Geonhak is nice, you never know.” Youngjo comments. “Now it’s time to be fairy princesses again!”

“Oh great,” the younger chuckles.

Youngjo was correct, Jinseon arrives only fifteen minutes later to collect Yeeun, and with it came the official beginning of the game/guys night. Seoho relaxes into the idea of guys night as Keonhee and Harin arrive, Yonghoon and Kanghyun following shortly after them. The group is relaxed drinking beers and joking around when the doorbell rings for the final time, Seoho rolls his eyes as he realizes who it is, his “date” for the night. Though the minute Geonhak walks through the door Seoho takes back the eye roll, the man looked hot, drop-dead-fucking-gorgeous kind of hot. In slim ripped jeans that show off his muscular thighs and a loose fitting- slightly unbuttoned- flannel. This is the first time Seoho has seen him out of his “Leedo” character and he can’t help but think how he would let this man fuck him every which way from Sunday. Suddenly he feels a little better about tonight, maybe they were trying (and failing) to set him up, but at least he might get laid out of it.

“Hey, how are you?” Geonhak asks as he sits beside Seoho with that insanely attractive deep voice of his. Seoho could probably come undone just hearing Geonhak’s voice in his ear.

“I’m uh- I’m good, and you?” Seoho stumbles, trying to wave away his less than PG thoughts.

“I’m alright, I see your eye is better,” Geonhak comments.

“Yeah, the guy I blew said I looked ugly with that shiner. I mean- uh…” Seoho blushes red, startled at the sentence that he just said, it was true but he didn’t mean to say it. Geonhak just chuckles before leaning in close.

“Well, if you want I could finish giving you that lap dance later at yours, I’ll treat you nicely” Geonhak whispers with a sultry edge into Seoho’s ear.

“Yes I- that would- yes good, okay,” Seoho turns away from Geonhak quickly.

“Or maybe,” Seoho may no longer be facing Geonhak, but he doesn’t miss the feeling of the other’s hand on the small of his back, “you could put on a little show for me darling.” Seoho flushes an even deeper red as Geonhak’s hand slides down to grip lightly at his ass.

“So, what game are we starting with?” Seoho asks out loud suddenly.

The night goes on, Seoho trying his hardest to forget about Geonhak’s whispered words; though it’s nearly impossible when every few moments he feels the other’s hand dig into his ass or being placed almost too provocatively on his thigh. They play a few games and drink beer, snacking on bags of chips, feeling a little like lazy college frat boys, before they decide to sit back and watch a movie. Seoho feels the consequence of drinking too much punch him in the bladder and excuses himself for the bathroom, right as he exits he’s startled by Geonhak standing by the entrance.

“What are you doing Geonhak?” Seoho asks, hand over his heart in bewilderment.

“Well I need to use the bathroom, obviously,” Geonhak answers gesturing down at the way his dick is half hard in his jeans, “and I can’t wait to see you on your knees,” he finishes.

“Uhm, I don’t know if that’s a wise move here, later definitely, right now- not the time,” Seoho tells him.

“So you’re telling me that this doesn’t excite you at all? The thought of getting me off while our friends are a room away?” Geonhak smirks.

“It  _ is _ enticing, but.... what if they walk in?” Seoho questions.

“The door can be locked baby,” he reaches his arm back and clicks the lock.

“O-okay,” Seoho agrees, lowering down onto his knees as Geonhak undoes his pants. The minute they open and Geonhak’s dick is revealed Seoho feels his mouth water at the sight of the other, and takes it in his hand. Seoho licks a shy stripe up the underside of the member, before wrapping his lips around it and swallowing down as much as he could handle.

“Oh, fuck, baby,” Geonhak sighs at the feeling of Seoho’s warm, wet lips and tongue, it almost makes Seoho change his mind on what he’s about to do-  _ almost _ . But he releases Geonhak’s length from his mouth and stands back up grinning like the devil. “Wait what?”.

“I don’t do blowjobs in a locked bathroom like a high school student. If you want me to suck you off properly, you’ll stop being impatient and wait until later,” Seoho sends a wink Geonhak’s way as the other stands with his mouth agape. Seoho waves and slips out the door going back out to the living room to continue watching the movie. Oh, he was  _ so _ screwed later- or so  _ getting _ screwed later.  _ Fuck yes _ , he can’t help but think.

The minute the two barge through the door of Seoho’s apartment, Geonhak is on Seoho’s lips, kissing him fiercely, not having forgotten about what had gone down at Youngjo’s. Seoho is backed into a wall by the younger, and he moans as Geonhak bites down on his lip, opening up to feel the hot, wet drag of tongue against tongue. Geonhak lets out a growling moan at the intensity of it all and detaches his mouth from Seoho’s, moving down towards his neck. He begins to suck at the unmarked skin there, forming dark purple bruises with his mouth, nipping at Seoho’s skin lightly and grazing it with his tongue. Seoho can’t handle it, his mouth dropped open in a continuous moan. The younger takes advantage of Seoho’s distraction by reaching down and unbuttoning the other’s pants, he reaches his hand down into them and grips Seoho’s member through his underwear. Seoho lets out a gasp of surprise at the feeling but relaxes into it quickly as Geonhak begins lightly stroking him. Though the drag of the fabric is uncomfortable the friction of the movement sends pleasure scorching through his veins, until all at once Geonhak stops his movements.

“W-what?” Seoho slowly comes back to earth as Geonhak separates from him just slightly.

“You teased me earlier, I thought it only right to get back at you,” Geonhak says, smirking devilishly.

“Oh really? Well I could always finish what I started earlier, I never said I wouldn’t,” Seoho grins right back, dropping to his knees in front of the other for the second time that night.

“Go right ahead baby, I won’t stop you,” Geonhak replies as Seoho pops open the others jeans and pulls them down along with his boxers, revealing the other’s erection.

“Enjoy,” Seoho says with a smile as he leans forward and teases his tongue along the crown of the other’s dick. He slowly licks down along the vein on the underside. He pulls back and opens wide, taking half of it at once, Seoho groans in delight at the heavy feeling of it on his tongue, the weight and girth in his mouth sending a shiver of excitement down his body straight to his own erection.

“Oh god, Seoho,” Geonhak moans as he feels the vibration of Seoho groaning on the head of his dick. Seoho’s warm, wet mouth sucking his dick in slowly, more and more, until he’s sunk all the way down, his tongue dances along the underside, causing louder moans to continue to fall from the other’s sinful lips. True to his word, he doesn’t stop, until Geonhak is lightly tugging at his hair and pulling out of his mouth. He looks up in question at the younger. 

“Bedroom?” Geonhak asks. As quick as can be, Seoho is standing up again, and taking his shirt off.

“Follow me,” he beckons leading the way towards his room. When they walk in they are instantly on each other, hands grabbing and lips colliding, Geonhak struggles to get his shirt off as Seoho tugs his own pants down his legs. They walk in sync, yanking and tugging clothes off until they tumble onto the bed together. Separating their lips they quickly calm down as they remove what’s left of their clothing until they are both stripped naked. Seoho climbs on top of the other and instantly reattaches their mouths, grinding down at an unforgiving pace onto Geonhak.

“You want me to prep you or you wanna do it yourself babe?” Geonhak asks low and breathy.

“You did ask for me to put on a show,” Seoho answers as he slows his movements, he shifts and leans over to grab the lube from his nightstand along with a condom. Geonhak grabs at his plush ass as he does so, since it’s being presented so nicely for him, the grip causing Seoho to moan loudly.

“Oh fuck, your ass is amazing,” Geonhak mumbles mostly to himself, as Seoho turns back around.

“Thanks, let me give you a better view,” Seoho turns and faces away from Geonhak, facing away from him, and leans forward, presenting himself. He quickly lubes up his fingers before reaching behind himself and circling his entrance with his middle digit before slowly sliding it in, letting out a satisfied groan at the stretch. Geonhak reaches down and grips his hard member pumping it in time with Seoho’s finger. The older gasps as he slips a second finger in beside the first, picking up the pace as heat coils low in his stomach, and his cock leaks precum. Both of them groan together, before Geonhak removes the other’s fingers from himself, eliciting a whine from him.

“Don’t want my dick instead?” Geonhak teases.

“Yes, fuck yes,  _ please, _ ” Seoho begs, as he turns back around on Geonhak, facing him.

“Wanna ride me baby?” Geonhak offers, gesturing at their position.

“Fuck yes. Just want your cock in me,  _ now, _ ” Seoho moans impatiently as he lifts himself and lines up Geonhak’s achingly hard member with his entrance. He slides onto the other quickly, not giving himself time to adjust before he begins swiveling his hips in circles.

“ _ Shit, _ ” the other cusses at the sensation of his member engulfed in Seoho’s heat. “Slow down baby, don’t hurt yourself,” he comments gripping at his hips hard.

“L-like.. it,” Seoho gets out between loud breathy moans.

“Yeah? Who knew you were so slutty,” Geonhak says, deep and raspy.

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Seoho clenches around Geonhak inside of him, digging his nails into the other’s abs.

“Oh god Seoho,  _ fuuuck _ ,” Geonhak groans, hands grabbing roughly at the other’s hips using the leverage to pull him down and thrust up hard. Seoho lets out little moans and whines as he continues his pace, letting Geonhak guide him with his hips. Flames of pleasure begin to lick at his insides as he feels that familiar euphoria coiling deep in his stomach, legs growing tired he collapses onto Geonhak’s chest allowing the younger to jackhammer into him harshly hitting right on his prostate and filling him perfectly.

“Geonhak!” Seoho yells out on a moan as he falls tumbling off the edge, white ropes of cum shooting in between them, the friction of his dick between their bodies helping him ride out his high. Geonhak thrusts up a few more times, until Seoho is on the edge of overstimulation before he reaches his own high and fills the condom as he pulls out.

“Damn, we’re a mess,” is the first thing to come out of Geonhak’s mouth as they catch their breaths.

“Really? I thought we’d be magically clean after sex,” Seoho remarks sarcasm dripping from his voice as he shifts his body slightly.

“Whatever,” the younger rolls his eyes at Seoho, but lets out a chuckle nonetheless.

“So, it’s late. Do you wanna stay or..?” Seoho trails off an awkward tension settles over the room.

“Uhm… I’m okay to just go,” Geonhak replies.

“Alright well, see ya around,” Seoho inwardly cringes at his words.

“Here, incase I dunno you want to do this again, this is my number,” Geonhak scribbles on a notepad left on the nightstand.

“Okay, goodnight Geonhak,” Seoho calls as the younger clambers up and dresses, quickly leaving. Seoho had to admit that was some of the  _ best sex _ he’s had in a long time. He sighs falling back onto the bed, he’ll have to use that number. Maybe next time they could switch.

The next time Seoho and Geonhak meet up it’s only five days later, Seoho had been stressed at work, and Youngjo is now gone into a different department, some other guy named Dongmyeong moved into his old space. It’s been rough. He had to show Dongmyeong around and teach him how to do his work, he was tired and had enough; he wanted to be treated. So when Geonhak arrived, Soeho pouted and preened until Geonhak agreed to go down on him. And go down on him he did. 

Seoho had never slept with someone with such a skilled tongue. He moans loudly, gripping harder at Geonhak’s black locks as he hollows his mouth and sucks harder at Seoho’s length. He swears he’s seeing angels as Geonhak takes his mouth off his length replacing it with his hand and going down towards Seoho’s hole. He looks at the way the hole clenches around nothing, Seoho holds his breath as he feels Geonhak’s hot breath fan over his entrance. Geonhak wastes no time as he sticks out his tongue, licking over the puckering hole. Seoho groans in satisfaction as he feels the hot, wet tongue licking over him, teasing at the rim.

“Stop teasing and just fuck me with your heavenly tongue,” Seoho begs, heat coiling through out his body.

“Calm down there tiger. Say please. Maybe you’ll get what you want,” Geonhak teases, chuckling.

“Please, please,  _ please _ , fuck. Geonhak PLEASE!” Seoho begs, squirming to get closer. “FUCK!” He shouts, as he feels Geonhak let his tongue breach, entering him. Seoho moans loud and long as he pushes back against the tongue, feeling the wet heat lick against his walls. The older begins grinding against Geonhak’s tongue.

“Oh fuck baby, you sound amazing,” Geonhak praises, Seoho practically purring in response. Geonhak removes his other hand from Seoho’s thigh and teases his entrance with the tip of his finger as his tongue fucks in and out rhythmically. The younger slips his middle finger in pumping it in time with the rest of his movements, still slightly jerking at Seoho’s member. He reaches around inside until he’s found what he knows is the the older’s prostate, massaging his finger against it.

“Yes Geonhak right there,” Seoho moans arching off the bed and shoving his hips back.

“Fuck Seoho, so needy for me, you want my dick?” Geonhak asks pulling his mouth away but leaving his finger buried deep.

“If you’d let me I’d kinda like you to ride me, I mean your thighs are literally the thickest on this planet,” Seoho responds cockily.

“Maybe another time, right now if you don’t mind I really wanna fuck you, but definitely we can do that,” Geonhak tells him.

“Okay yeah that’s good with me, as long as I get to do that sometime,” Seoho replies opening his nightstand and retrieving a condom and some lube for Geonhak.

“Fuck yes, right now I need to be inside you,” Geonhak practically growls. Seoho widens his legs welcoming Geonhak between them as he slicks up his condom covered cock.

“Just go in like this I don’t need more prep, you know I like it rough,” Seoho says with a smirk in his voice but lust the only expression on his face.

“Fuck you’re so hot,” the younger rasps, lining up his dick with the older’s entrance and pushing in slowly. The two simultaneously groan at the sensation, the wet heat wrapping tightly around Geonhak’s dick and the pleasingly painful stretch of Geonhak inside of Seoho. As soon as Geonhak was fully sheathed Seoho motioned for him to move, he didn’t want the younger man to hold back. He wanted to see fucking stars. And that he did, for not even ten whole minutes later the two were panting into each other, covered in Seoho’s cum.

“Well,” Seoho laughs, glancing over to where Geonhak is on his shoulder.

“That was fun,” Geonhak states, smiling brightly back, though they could feel the awkward tension descend on the room.

“Yes, it was. So…” Seoho trails off unsure what he could say in this situation, usually he’s good at this whole “hooking up” thing. But there’s a part of him that  _ does _ want to be friends with Geonhak. The other night at the get together was really fun, and Geonhak is hilarious and caring. Now to figure out how he’s supposed to be friends with someone he knows little to nothing about, that he’s fucked twice.

“Uhm, I can just go,” Geonhak mutters standing up and removing the condom before tying it and tossing it towards the trash can.

“No, you can stay, we could hang out. We do have a few mutual friends after all,” Seoho suggests a little hopeful that the younger would agree.

“Okay, I guess I could watch a movie or something, but I do have work later,” Geonhak mentions grabbing his clothes before walking towards the bathroom, “also, I may get sweaty dancing but I’m showering now so that I can at least be clean at the start of the shift,” he comments walking towards the bathroom.

“Mind if I join you in the shower?” Seoho questions.

“I don’t mind,” Geonhak answers, gesturing towards the bathroom. Seoho jumps up, giddy and sated from his orgasm, ready to wash off the cum now drying to him.

After they shower and get dressed again, Seoho leads Geonhak out into his living room, gesturing to him to sit down. The blonde then goes into his kitchen grabbing some snacks and drinks for the two of them.

“So what kinda movie do you want to watch, anything in particular?” Seoho asks.

“Whatever you want, I'm not all that picky.Just no horror, please and thank you,” he replies.

“Alright no horror, and netflix is off the table because my internet has been acting weird lately, so DVDs it is. Let’s see, I have Cinderella or Lord of the Rings,” Seoho looks over at the other for an answer.

“Why do you have Cinderella?” Geonhak questions.

“It’s Yeeun’s favorite movie, so everyone that babysits her has a copy,” Seoho informs him. “So what’ll it be?” he asks.

“Lord of the Rings, I haven’t seen it in a long time and I always loved the movies,” Geonhak answers.

“Alright. Start with the The Fellowship and maybe finish them some other time?”

“Yeah sure… So are we like officially friends with benefits now? I mean we’ve gone past the one hook up and now a movie?” Geonhak asks, gesturing between the two.

“No, we’re… Well-”

“You cannot tell me with 100% honesty that this wasn’t a booty call,” Geonhak states with a chuckle.

“Yeah, you’re right, it was,” Seoho sighs, putting the movie in and returning to the couch.

“Relax, I don’t mind,” Geonhak assures him.

“Okay. So… should we maybe get to know each other a little better? I mean, all I know about you is your name, age, job, that you don’t like horror, and you like topping,” Seoho says. “Give me your social security number and I could pretend to be you.” Seoho laughs.

“That’s not a bad idea, so twenty questions?...” The two begin exchanging questions while munching on chips and guzzling soda for the entirety of the movie. As they learn more about each other they find they have many things in common, and agree that they are in fact friends, with occasional benefits. As soon as the movie ends, Geonhak is up and rushing out the door on his way to work. Seoho is glad to have found someone else he can confide in. Both as a friend, and sexually. Maybe he won’t have so many one-offs anymore and can stick with sleeping with Geonhak for a while.

The two fall into a sort of routine. They hang out at game nights at Youngjo and Woong’s, following that they fuck and Geonhak leaves, since usually it’s Seoho’s apartment where they end up. Then they meet up whenever one is feeling particularly frustrated, at the club, in a car, all over Seoho’s apartment. They even tried going at it in Youngjo’s house once during game night, but very quickly heard the thudding of people walking around and decided it wasn’t a good idea. It was a very secretive arrangement, they hadn’t told any of their friends about it (well Seoho had accidentally bragged to Jinyoung about it and Geonhak may have let something slip to Jacob in the dressing room once). Besides that, the whole thing was completely unknown to their closest friends. 

If they told Hwanwoong or Youngjo, then they would get nothing but teased for it, and they would be pressured to talk about feelings that they don’t have. Besides, the two of them like this casual thing they have. They’ve gotten to know each other fairly well, Seoho keeps a case of Dr. Pepper in the fridge at all times for when they have movie nights, as well as Geonhak’s favorite snack, cosmic brownies. Two things he never really consumes himself. Maybe Geonhak is starting to have some sort of effect on him, although he still hasn’t let Seoho top. The older of the two keeps asking but everytime he changes the subject, of course.

It’s all going smooth until a few months after it started, when Youngjo asks if Seoho can host the game night for them all, they had already done it at Keonhee and Harin’s place once. Youngjo said it was time that he take over hosting duties. Though he did remember the plans that hadn’t stopped him from letting Geonhak stay the night before. 

What he wasn’t expecting was for Hwanwoong and Youngjo to show up earlier than they had planned. 

Apparently they decided that the time was too late and they obviously had to help Seoho set up for the six of them hanging out. Geonhak is still over and in the middle of receiving an amazing blowjob from the other, when they hear the doorbell go off twice. Seoho pulls off in alarm not knowing who could possibly have arrived. Then he sees his texts from Youngjo telling him he was coming.

“Oh fuck,” Seoho curses, standing back up and wiping his mouth.

“Who is it?” Geonhak ponders aloud.

“It’s Hwanwoong and Youngjo, they decided to show up early, and now we need an excuse. Fuck, fuck, fuck, why couldn’t they be normal and show up late instead?” Seoho groans in frustration.

“So uh we were just hanging out right?” Geonhak chuckles, coming up with a lie.

“Yes, sure. I’ll turn on the tv or something, you try to look normal. Yay I love game night!” Seoho cheers sarcastically.

“Don’t we all,” Geonhak laughs.

“Fucking kill me!” Seoho shouts back at the younger before turning and opening the door, “Hi, Woongie! Youngjo! You guys ready for game night?” Seoho attempts to sound as cheery as possible, despite his heart thudding in his chest, worrying about getting caught. Meanwhile, Geonhak is in the bathroom trying to calm himself down. Hwanwoong will instantly see right through him, he had been avoiding the other so much at work not wanting him to find out. Despite also knowing the shame of being a stripper, it doesn’t stop Hwanwoong from judging some of his sleeping around. so if he heard about this fuck buddy/friends with benefits ordeal... Well, Geonhak doubts he would hold back.

“Hey! Who were you talking to?” Youngjo instantly asks.

“Oh, Geonhak got here early too, he showed up a little bit ago,” Seoho answers smoothly.

“He did?” Hwanwoong smirks at Seoho.

“Yeah we’ve been hanging out a bit, he’s really cool and we like a lot of the same things,” Seoho informs him, hoping to wipe that sly smile off the younger’s face.

“Oh well that’s nice, where is he?” Woong asks.

“I think he went to the bathroom, we were just watching some random shows. I see you brought some snacks!” Seoho grabs the bag of chips and dip from Youngjo.

“Yes we did,” Youngjo confirms, walking with Seoho into his kitchen, while Woong goes off to find Geonhak. “Oh it looks like you already have some stuff here… Can I ask about the Dr. Pepper? And Cosmic brownies? Seoho, you don’t eat these and you hate this soda,” Youngjo points out.

“I told you I’ve been spending more time with Geonhak, and these are his favorites so I make sure to have them,” Seoho tells him.

“I guess that makes sense,” Youngjo waves it off. Geonhak however, had been at the entrance to the kitchen, he didn’t know that the older had bought those specifically for him. he feels himself blush lightly at the thought of it.  _ No _ . He and Seoho were casual,  _ are _ casual. None of this mushy shit.

“What are you doing?” Geonhak jumps at the sound of Hwanwoong’s voice sounding from behind him.

“Nothing, just kinda not looking forward to tonight,” Geonhak shrugs.

“What’s going on?” Hwanwoong says, leading him away from the kitchen.

“Well I’m not really supposed to tell you this but,” Geonhak leads the younger into the guest room of the apartment, “Seoho and I have been sleeping together for a few months now.” He finally admits.

“What?! And you didn’t tell me?” Hwanwoong almost shouts.

“Hush. I’m sorry, we just... wanted it to be casual, so we decided not to tell you guys. Please don’t assume Youngjo knew and didn’t tell, because he doesn’t and I doubt Seoho would tell.” Geonhak informs him.

“Okay, but what I don’t get is why you look so upset?” Hwanwoong asks.

“I don’t know either, maybe I’m starting to have feelings? I mean he is a real catch. But I don’t think he sees all this in that way so…” Geonhak trails off waiting for Woong to jump in excitement at the notion that Geonhak might have feelings.

“Oh my gosh I knew it!” Woong shouts.

“Are you good in there baby?” They hear Youngjo from outside.

“Yeah, I’m fine, we’re just discussing gossip from the club,” Hwanwoong answers and they hear the other two trot off to get games out and ready.

“I’m not totally sure okay, and keep this all to yourself, I don’t need anyone else finding out about it,” Hwanwoong quickly agrees and they return to the living room just as Keonhee and Harin arrive for the night.

The group of them play games, watch stupid movies, and drink beer late into the night, until Seoho has to force everyone out. Geonhak is the only one who stays behind, and they go through their usual routine of fucking before Geonhak leaves. This time as he exits he wishes he had the courage to ask to stay, but he had stayed last night, if he did it again it would seem all too clingy. Besides, he felt guilty enough for blabbing, and while he knows Hwanwoong had promised, Geonhak is sure that he was probably giving the whole lowdown to Youngjo right now.

It had been a few days since he had heard from Seoho, which wasn’t normal, they were at least somewhat friends, they text each other aside from the hookups. So why wasn’t he texting? After a week, Geonhak became concerned and tried to message the other,  _ no answer _ . It went on for a couple of weeks, the older hadn’t even shown at the last game night. Geonhak couldn’t help but let his thoughts wander, and  _ oh god _ had Seoho heard him that night? He knew Geonhak was starting to feel something so he ghosted him. Oh  _ fuck _ , he knew he should never have told Woong. 

Or maybe, Seoho found out he told and was angry. He’s pacing around his room when he decides he needs to talk to someone about this. Hwanwoong. He’ll understand right? After all, he doesn’t really trust anyone else to comfort him about this. He knocks on their door around 4 pm. Woong is off today, and Youngjo’s car is gone so hopefully he’s alone.

“Geonhak? What are you doing here? Come inside,” Woong is instantly worried and doting like a mother.

“Hi uncle Hakkie!” Yeeun greets him with a wide smile.

“Oh, hi Yeeun, I didn’t know you’d be here,” Geonhak smiles down and picks her up.

“Well it’s almost naptime for her, so don’t you worry. We can talk all you want while she takes her nap,” Hwanwoong tells him.

“But Woongie, I don’t wanna nap!” Yeeun huffs.

“Oh really? You were falling asleep during our last game, so I think you need it,” Hwanwoong replies.

“Fine, but only a little one. I hate naptime,” Yeeun groans, Geonhak letting her down while she skips off to her room.

“Alright, let me go put her down and then we’ll have about forty five minutes to ourselves,” Hwanwoong follows after Geonhak while the oldest goes into the kitchen to grab a snack and instead grabs a beer. He waits in a chair while he hears his friend tell Yeeun a story and lull her to sleep with a song. “Okay she’s all taken care of. Now tell me what has you so upset.”

“Have you heard from Seoho at all?” is the first thing out of Geonhak’s mouth.

“Not really, he was by a couple weeks ago for a minute, something about work with Youngjo though, he wasn’t here to hang out, or anything. Why? Has something gone wrong?” Hwanwoong asks, grabbing a soda for himself and plopping down into a chair as well.

“He hasn’t talked to me in weeks! Ever since the night I told you about us hooking up, we fucked and I left like usual, and I haven’t heard from him since. I just wanna know why he’s doing this, it just- it hurts. I guess... Figuring out you kinda have feelings for someone just to have them ice you out. Hell, I think I’d rather he just use me to get off than outright ignore me…”

“Oh, honey... I know it sucks when people ghost you out of nowhere, but you can’t control them or their choices, they’ll do whatever they want for themselves. You’ll get through it I promise, and maybe he’ll come back.”

“I doubt he would, why would he come back for me?” Geonhak cries, tears forming at the brims of his eyes.

“Don’t sell yourself short Geonhak. Never. You’re amazing! have you seen yourself dance? Not even just at the club, but in general. You’re awesome. And super smart, you’re a total catch for anyone who wants you, but remember they have to want  _ you _ ,” Hwanwoong encourages.

“Maybe you’re right,” Geonhak somewhat agrees, but before Hwanwoong can even form a rebuttal Geonhak’s phone is going off, “It’s Seoho!”.

“Don’t answer-” Hwanwoong tries but the other already has his phone up to his ear.

“Okay, I can be there,” he hears Geonhak say in response to whatever Seoho had asked.

“What does he want?” Woong asks with a slight eye roll.

“He just wants me to come over is all,” Geonhak states timidly.

“Really? That’s all he wants, doesn’t need to I don’t know, blow off steam?” he asks clearly annoyed.

“Okay, fine, maybe that’s what he asked for but,  _ he called _ . We can continue this chat later, maybe breakfast tomorrow, for now I have somewhere to be, and a man to please,” Geonhak grins widely, exiting the house.

He doesn’t think he’s ever driven anywhere so quick, surprised he didn’t get pulled over he finally turns into the parking lot of the older’s apartment complex. Geonhak hasn’t seen Seoho in about a month, and he’s excited to see him again. Though the moment he’s through the door Seoho has him pinned against it, their lips mashed together in a flaming kiss. The other already has his hands going everywhere and Geonhak feels an uneasy knot form in his stomach. Maybe he should’ve listened to Hwanwoong on this one. Instead of dwelling on it, he lets himself get lost in the feeling of it all, Seoho licking into his mouth hotly, and the needy groans from the older. He begins pushing against Seoho forcing him in the direction of the couch in the middle of the room. They fall onto it messily, Seoho managing to bite at Geonhak’s lip, which he apologizes for and is back to kissing him, turning them so he’s straddling the younger’s thighs.Seoho stands up quickly yanking his pants and boxers down, and his shirt over his head, gesturing for Geonhak to do the same. He quickly complies, and is bare naked on the couch.

“Hold on, we never even said hello,” Geonhak interrupts.

“No need for hello. Take this as your greeting,” Seoho falls to his knees and sucks on his fingers for a moment before popping them out and taking Geonhak’s hard dick in his mouth instead. The younger watches as he takes his slightly wet fingers and brings them around behind himself and begins to fuck them into himself wasting no time.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t slow down a bit?” Geonhak feels that twisting in his stomach again, he wants to enjoy this, but he also wants to tell the man stuffed full of his dick that he’s the most beautiful person he’s ever laid his eyes on.

“No time to slow down, I want you now,” Seoho mumbles, pulling off until just the tip is in his mouth.

“Okay, babe,” Geonhak reluctantly agrees thrusting lightly into the open mouth surrounding him. He quickly becomes sensitive as he feels Seoho moaning endlessly at the feeling of his fingers inside himself. Right as he’s about to let go, the older pulls off. He goes to get up so they could move into the bedroom, but then Seoho’s on top of him again and sinking down on his dick in one movement. Geonhak hisses at the sensation of it.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ , Geonhak, you always feel so good, fill me up so well,” Seoho groans loudly, and begins to bounce in the younger’s lap, feeling his stress from work melt away as he goes at it. Seoho had been trying for a promotion for the last few weeks, he had been working nonstop. At home, during meals, any free time he got. Work, work, work. That’s all his life had become. 

He had missed Geonhak a lot in that time. He thinks he might even be falling for Geonhak, which has been surprising and difficult to come to terms with. But he’d had chances to sleep with others since the last time they were together and he didn’t even consider it, just turned them down. This man was changing him, driving him crazy. For now though he doesn’t want to admit it, brushing it off and assuming Geonhak probably doesn’t feel the same way.

Right now what he needs is to literally fuck the frustration and stress out of his body. He rides Geonhak harder, feeling his dick brush lightly against his prostate and wanting more of that feeling. That euphoria. He nails it on the spot and practically screams his moan is so loud, he feels flaming heat lick at his insides as he rams himself on Geonhak even harder hitting his spot every time. He clenches hard around the younger as he releases between them, but doesn’t stop his movement’s wanting to get the younger off as well.

After they both finish, Seoho continues to lay slumped on Geonhak’s chest, before removing himself to shower. Washing quickly he exits the bathroom and finds the younger on his bed, waiting for his turn to shower presumably.

“I’m wiped out, I might be asleep when you get out, but you’re good to join if you stay,” Seoho tells him.

“Alright thanks, I’m gonna go clean up,” Geonhak excuses himself. He turns the shower on steaming hot, the cum on him now almost fully dried. Nasty. He shrugs at himself in the mirror, he looks dishevelled and not just from having sex on a couch. Staring back at him in the mirror is someone conflicted and tired, a man who wants something he can’t have. He steps into the shower and allows the hot water to rush over him. The grime from earlier going away with the streams running down his body, he grabs the body wash and gets it foamy. Rubbing it on himself he feels over his form, taut muscles from years of dancing and exercise, smooth curves giving him an allure that helps when stripping.

Sometimes that’s all he can think of himself as with Seoho, just a stripper to get out his frustrations, Geonhak shuts out his thoughts by rubbing shampoo into his hair. The soapy water runs down over him and he finds tears suddenly clinging to his lashes. Letting himself collapse onto the shower floor Geonhak lets out a quiet sob, trying not to be loud in case Seoho is still awake. He feels so low, like such a loser. 

Is this what his life has come to? Sleeping with someone he likes because that’s all he can get from him? Stripping in a club, when he was supposed to be a professional dancer by now? He was supposed to wow people with his talent and get roses thrown at him with a standing ovation. Now, those imagined roses are dollar bills and it’s more like a standing ovation of penises. Sure he doesn’t actually mind his job, but how did he have all these dreams just to end up like this? Geonhak let’s out a sarcastic laugh, he sure is a catch now, snotty and crying underneath a shower stream that’s turning cold.

He finds himself getting up and turning off the shower, his eyes puffy red and his nose sniffly from the crying.

“Why am I like this? I’m so fucking disgusting. Just a no good fucking whore, of course no one could love me,” he sobs harder now, finally admitting to himself that no one will ever love him- least of all the one person he wishes would.

In the other room, Seoho had dozed off shortly after Geonhak left the room, but was woken by a small thud against the ground. He got up instantly, thinking that something might be wrong with Geonhak, though he paused before the door when he heard the younger sobbing inside. He waits at the door and hears the shower go off, before hearing Geonhak say those things. His heart drops to the floor. Why is Geonhak saying these things? He’s amazing and funny and beautiful. Seoho is trying to gather the courage to go in but instead he hears the other walking towards the door and he rushes back into bed and pretends to be asleep. He regrets it as he feels Geonhak shake with sobs beside him.

The following morning, Seoho wakes up feeling groggy and confused, as the spot next to him lays warm but empty. Last night comes back to him quickly and he gets up fast rushing to see if Geonhak has left yet or not. He finds the kitchen empty and the other’s shoes gone. He left, probably as quick as he could, Seoho doesn’t think much before he’s rushing into fresh clothes, pulls on his shoes and leaves running down to his car. He doesn’t even know where Geonhak would’ve gone but he starts with Hwanwoong, heading straight towards the house he shares with Youngjo. 

Upon arrival, he finds Hwanwoong has already gone, and according to Youngjo they went to breakfast together at some place called Flower Cafe. Seoho immediately drives to the cafe. He stops at a flower shop on his walk in and buys a small bouquet for the younger. He spots the pair instantly, their blonde hair sticking out against the crowd.

“Seoho, what are you doing here?” Hwanwoong asks when the other walks up still out of Geonhak’s view.

“What?” Geonhak turns and their eyes meet in mutual fear.

“I wanted to see Geonhak,” he answers almost skeptically.

“I saw you last night,” Geonhak bites back, trying to get himself to stop caring.

“I know but I just. Here,” he hands over the flowers, “I heard you last night and I just, I don’t want you thinking all those awful things about yourself, and I’m always here for you,” Seoho says, hesitantly leaving out the ‘I like you a lot’ part; too afraid.

“Oh, well thanks, but I don’t need your pity. It was just a moment, but I’m fine.” Geonhak responds, handing the flowers back.

“Wait, take your flowers,” Seoho tries to hand them back as the younger stands and goes to leave.

“No. And I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to keep seeing each other, I’ll see you at game nights and that’s it.”

_ What? _ Seoho didn’t understand what was happening, Geonhak was rejecting him? Or was it even a rejection, since there was no confession? He was confused and his heart began to ache staring after the boy who had captured it unexpectedly.

“Nice going, Seo.” Hwanwoong spits.

“What did I do? I don’t need any bitterness from you Woong,” Seoho asks back.

“You hurt him, that’s all. And no, I’m not helping you fix this, it’s your mess. Don’t go crawling to Youngjo either. He has too much going on,” Hwanwoong insists.

“Fine, but Woong, I didn’t mean to, you know that right?” Seoho allows his defenses to slip, and sadness seeps through, pleading with the younger to understand what he was going through.

“I know, but I’m not the person you need to tell that to,” he answers, walking away.

“I know,” Seoho whispers to no one.

It’s been a week since Seoho last saw him, his heart is breaking with every moment he knows Geonhak is hurting. But he’s gone, swimming through paperwork, tears and whiskey. The first guy he falls for since the rejection he faced painfully in college, and it’s happening all over again. That same stabbing in his chest, reminding him that Geonhak no longer wanted to see him. He knows what he did, he got scared, too afraid of getting actually rejected and held his feelings back. After all, Geonhak probably doesn’t want him, he probably wants some beautiful girl or some other drop dead handsome guy.

He wants more than Seoho, working day in and day out at an office he’s hated since Youngjo’s promotion. Seoho who can’t connect properly with any kind of feelings and ignored Geonhak for a month to work on his own promotion. He feels pathetic laying swarmed by all the budget papers and calculator, his laptop open on the emails he had been pouring over for hours now. Right as the tears form in his eyes thinking about his loss his phone jumps to life with a call.

“Hey! Seo, what are you doing?” it’s Youngjo, sounding as jolly as ever.

“Work,” he replies dead toned.

“Well don’t you sound happy. Listen I’m gonna cut to the chase, Hwanwoong tipped me off about something happening between you and Geonhak, and I know you, you’re pitying yourself hating everything.” Youngjo trails off, and Seoho curses at how well he knows him.

“So what?” he knows he’s gonna regret asking.

“We are going to the club and you are fixing this. I don’t need to deal with you if something could’ve been done about this. You are fixing this tonight, now put on something besides your boxers and I’ll be there in twenty,” Youngjo tells him, no bullshit. _ Fuck _ he knows Seoho _ too _ well. Just as he’s about to retort, Youngjo hangs up. Seoho looks down at his boxer clad body and figures he probably shouldn’t fight this and just put on clothes.

45 minutes later and Youngjo is pulling into a parking spot outside of Club Valkyrie, Seoho is already regretting letting himself get dragged into the car. They enter and are instantly hit by the strong smell of tequila and body odor. Lights flash wildly and the music pumps loudly. Youngjo immediately spots Hwanwoong and drags Seoho over with him, and they greet each other with a longer than necessary kiss.

“Can you two stop before I get sick?” Seoho snidely remarks.

“Hey I thought there was no hands on the dancers rule,” some drunk guy two seats down the bar shouts.

“Well he’s my boyfriend so safe to say those rules don’t really apply to me. But don’t worry, they still very much apply to you,” Youngjo shouts right back, earning a laugh from Hwanwoong and sneer from the man who turns back to his rum and coke.

“Hwanwoong, it’s time for you to get ready for your performance, go get ready,” Geonhak calls as he walks over.

“Oh shit, you’re right!” Hwanwoong rushes off with one parting kiss to Youngjo.

“Hey Youngjo, who’d you bring this- oh.” Geonhak looks disappointed as he sees Seoho standing next to Youngjo.

“Geonhak I want to talk to you,” Seoho tries.

“No thanks,” Geonhak instantly shuts him down.

“Hak please can we just talk,” Seoho pleads.

“No. Jinho, my usual please before I get back to the losers that are in this place,” Geonhak says to the bartender, shooting Seoho a look on losers. Yeah he felt that.

“Okay, fine if that’s what you want,” Seoho drags Youngjo along with him to some seats a few feet away.

“Why would you let him get away like that?” Youngjo asks.

“He doesn’t want me Jo, I give,” Seoho waves it off.

“Listen to me  _ right now _ Seoho. I know you’re scared of this, of feelings. Okay, sure, Junyoung was awful, and the only nice thing he did was stop leading you on, but that meant breaking your heart. And you know what, he wasn’t the right guy, and I know you’re petrified of getting your heart broken again, but you’ll never know if you don’t  _ do  _ something about it. You’re scared of being rejected but what about the thrill of him returning your feelings huh? Have you given any thought to that? He’s stuck around for this long, there  _ must _ be something there.” Youngjo tries.

“I don’t know Youngjo,” he sighs tiredly.

“Well I do! If you never go for anything in your life, you’ll never be happy, right? You’re going for this promotion, so why the fuck can’t you go for him? Give me  _ one _ good reason and we can leave,” Youngjo snaps, exasperated with the dramatics.

“Geonhak…” Seoho trails off looking at the younger being dragged by the same drunk man complaining about not being able to touch Hwanwoong.

“Yes that’s who this is about,” Youngjo obliviously comments.

“No. Geonhak! That way, that man!” Seoho shouts, standing and running after the man. He feels anger course through him, his heart pounding as he reaches the room they went into, only to see the man standing over a clearly drugged Geonhak. “Get the fuck away from him, you pathetic,” Seoho paces over to the man grabbing him by the collar, “PIECE OF SHIT!” He screams in the other’s face laying two punches on him before he drunkenly falls backwards onto the ground. Seoho pounces, intent on going after him further.

“Seoho! Seoho! Get off!” Youngjo’s yells fall upon deaf ears as Seoho continues his abuse of the ugly man who dared to touch Geonhak. Youngjo forces his arms around Seoho and forcefully drags him off the drunk man who’s now losing consciousness.

“No! He deserves it!” Seoho cries out.

“Maybe he does, but right now you need to let security deal with it,” Youngjo speaks calmly into his ear.

“Can you take us back to my place so I can look after him please, he can’t be here,” the younger pleads, Youngjo nods wordlessly and as soon as security has dealt with the lecherous man they carry Geonhak out to the van. Youngjo would be coming back for Hwanwoong who couldn’t leave until after his shift. They arrive and Seoho carries Geonhak into his apartment, setting him gently onto his bed, it’s tempting but instead of staying he leaves for the couch, and the rest of his work.

The blonde spends the next few hours scouring through paperwork distractedly as he thinks about the younger passed out on his bed. He thinks back to college, to Junyoung, the last person he let into his heart. For a while Junyoung made it seem like the feelings were returned, but the minute Seoho and his flowers showed up at the older’s door to confess, he got a laugh. His first real love, laughed in his face as he stood there full of hope and smiling with a beautiful bundle of red roses. Since then, Seoho had sworn never to let anybody hurt him the same way. 

He couldn’t let himself fall for anyone because they would never want him the way he wanted them. They would think he was ridiculous as Junyoung had. But Geonhak is different, he is nice, and soft. He loves late night cuddles and scarfing down junk food in front of some action movie. He cries at romantic movies, and hides during horror ones. Geonhak cares about everyone he knows fiercely, will protect them at any cost. Geonhak is  _ Geonhak _ ; he is beautiful and totally unique. Seoho feels his stomach grow warm at the thought of him, of getting to cuddle him every night.  _ Fuck _ , Seoho is in love.

When Geonhak wakes it’s sometime around noon and finds himself with cotton mouth, his head fuzzy and heavy. All of a sudden realizing he doesn’t remember how he got, wherever the hell he is he sits up abruptly. His head swirls as he focuses on his surroundings, he’s at… Seoho’s? How the fuck is he here? Why is his head pounding? He gradually stands, his clothes from last night still on, and Seoho nowhere to be found. What the fuck? Geonhak slowly moves out to the living room, he finds the older male lying on the couch swarmed in papers and his laptop black screened, but left open. For the first time he notes how exhausted Seoho looks, a swarm of butterflies flock to his stomach the longer he stares, Seoho looks adorable. He feels a pang of fear at the thought, he has to stop this, he needs to talk to Hwanwoong. Without a second look he rushes out the door, slamming it on the way out which, unbeknownst to Geonhak, wakes Seoho.

Seoho jumps up from the couch at the sound of the door slamming and instantly runs into his room to look for Geonhak. He’s gone. Oh shit, what if he thinks Seoho did that to him last night.  _ Or maybe, he just went to the bathroom? _ Seoho thinks. Every single room in the house is empty and Geonhak’s shoes are gone. No denying it now, he’s scared the younger off. 

He only has to think for a second before he realizes exactly where he would go; he’s gone to Youngjo’s house. Seoho slips his shoes on as quick as possible and almost forgets his car keys while running out the door. He’s at the elder's house in record time, speeding heavily on the way. He nearly jumps out of his car while it’s moving as he pulls up to the curb, parking and making his way to the front door, he doesn’t even have to knock before he is let in.

“Hey Seoho, I know why you’re here-” Youngjo starts.

“Enough talking, where is he?” Seoho interrupts, pushing past Youngjo and rushing into the house, searching for the younger two.

“He saved you from getting assaulted last night, he likes you Geonhak,” he hears Hwanwoong before he sees him, but slows down before Geonhak can see him.

“I don’t deserve that,” Geonhak replies sadly, sobs filling him.

“Don’t deserve what?” Seoho jumps in startling the two, “Someone who cares about you and loves you? Yes you do. You more than deserve it. Hell, if anything, I don’t deserve you. I used you as a booty call for months and didn’t try to comfort you the other night. I suck at expressing my feelings, but  _ shit,  _ Geohnak, I love you!” Seoho is practically shouting, needing to get it out.

“You- you love me? I thought you didn’t want to see me anymore?” Geonhak asks confused, tears still streaming.

“I’m sorry for ignoring you baby, I was trying for a promotion at work. I got caught up and my feelings were confused, but I love you  _ so _ much. And that’s difficult for me to say, but I do, I love you so much. I think I have for a while, you’re just so amazing and beautiful. Not to mention hilarious,” Seoho walks closer and grabs the younger’s hands in his. Geonhak’s sad tears have stopped and he is crying from the overwhelming joy of the moment. “You are unlike anyone I have ever known,” Seoho finishes off his confession speech.

“Seoho… I don’t know what to say,” Geonhak nervously answers.

“I get it if you don’t feel the sa-” Seoho is cut off by a pair of lips attaching themselves to his.

“You idiot. As if I could resist you. I love you too Seoho,” Geonhak admits after separating from the older.

“Geonhak, will you be my boyfriend?” Seoho asks cautiously.

“Definitely. But take me on a date first,” Geonhak chuckles.

“This is adorable. But can we all take a moment to note: I WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU TWO! HA!” Hwanwoong rejoices.

“Congratulations,” the other three sarcastically say in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it to the end. This one took a while to get together and I'm hoping you enjoyed, leave a kudos or a comment if you'd like and if you wanna see more of me you can find me on twitter @kebmoontrash Have a nice day :)


End file.
